


Warm Embrace

by flareonfury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for babydracky pairing Arthur/Morgana. Also written for 100_tales prompt Future. First Merlin fic! ♥

She woke up wrapped in warmth and for a few silent minutes, while she was still half asleep, she stayed exactly there. That is until her mind realized that it wasn’t her blanket keeping her warm but the body wrapped around hers.

She moved her head to stare into Arthur’s sleeping form and smiled contently. 

Last night she had come to his room to make sure he was alright after the frightful vision she had after Arthur was cured. She ended up showing her tears and worries to the future king, whom surprisingly wrapped his arms around her and held her. He murmured comforting words that apparently lulled her to sleep.

Morgana let out a relieved sigh before snuggling up back against him – she wasn’t ready to leave his warm embrace.


End file.
